darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Federal Republic of Port Syrianis
Mushroom Republic of Port Syrianis|Succeeded by = * The Socialist State of Port Syrianis|image = Frpsflag.png|map = Port Syrianis World.png}}The Federal Republic of Port Syrianis was a federal republic that existed from 3810 to 5029 A.A.W. The Federal Republic was established after the liberation of Port Syrianis by the Withered Faction during the Great Liberation War from the United Mushroom Union. Following the end of the Great Mushroom War, Port Syrianis grew to become the most economically wealthiest nation in the world. Port Syrianis was a large exporter of oil and expensive metals such as gold, which at the time were in high demand. The government began injecting large amounts of dollars in trade routes and deals, which in turn strengthened the economy. Aside from oil and metals, Port Syrianis was also famous for ship construction as well as luxury car brands. Following the collapse of the Republic of Port O'Sey, and the wave of economical recession that followed it, Port Syrianis' economy began to weaken, leading to unemployment and homelessness. The ruling president, a Wither, opted to take loans from the Withered Faction in an attempt to save the economy. This action was vetoed by the recently created Socialist Party which held majority seating in the Federal Senate. This led to political infighting, and eventually led to the coup and rise of the Socialist State of Port Syrianis. Geography History Government The Federal Government of Port Syrianis was divided into two branches, legislative and executive. The legislative branch consisted of a bicameral system, where two parties were embedded within the Senate, and seats were given through a democratic voting system. The two major parties were the Wither Party of Port Syrianis and the Shimian Covenant party from 3811 to 5000. The Shimian Covenant merged with the Syrianis Socialist Party to form the Shimian Socialist Coalition Party and functioned from 5001 to 5028, where it disbanded due to political instability, and was replaced by the Socialist Party. Both parties were led by a Head of Party, who assumed presidential responsibilities upon the Party's ascension to power through the voting system. Voting was done by the citizens of the nation, and the votes were tallied up by the Office of the President, which announced the new president of the state. This is under the executive branch of the government. Judicial responsibilites were handled by the Department of Justice, which oversaw prosecution of criminals through the Supreme and local courts. Major cities within the Republic were given individual authority to maintain order at a civilian level. Cities had local councils which oversaw the maintanence, and functioning of local police, fire and health services. Federal agencies such as the Federal Detective Agency were given authority at a federal level to track down criminals etc. Federal agencies were tasked with providing governmental services in other aspects. This involved police at a federal level, ensuring prosecution of criminals, transport services, health, economy etc. Major changes to these federal agencies had to be proposed at a Federal Senate meeting, and voted in by a majority vote. If such a change was seen as harmful to the state, the president had the authority to veto the change, and remove it from the Senate hearing.